


XIX

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [19]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, Pills, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The nineteenth in a series of 55 word stories.





	XIX

_Every time I swallow pills they feel stuck in my throat, like some unfortunate memento._

_A lump you can never force down, even when the moment of tension subsides._

_Even now, with fingers massaging my airway, I feel them._

_Even now, with them dissolving._

_The sensation of something foreign, stuck in my esophagus._

_Unmoving, unrepentant._


End file.
